


New Kid In Town

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [51]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, New Baby, Stella Luna is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 20





	New Kid In Town

“What happens if I do not like him, Daddy? What if he,” her chin trembled and tears pooled in her eyes. “What if he does not like _me_?” She flipped the hood of her fleece hoodie up, the little bear ears popping up.

Lorcan stifled his laugh at his daughter’s concerned tone and furrowed brows. “He’s going to love you, princess. I promise.” 

Stella Luna squinted her golden caramel eyes up at him, the angular shape reminding him so much of his wife. She sniffled as he crouched in front of her and cupped her face in his hand, wiping her tears away. “Do you pinky promise, Daddy?” She held out her hand, pinky out. 

Lorcan obliged her and hooked his pinky around hers, “Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye,” he promised, smiling when she giggled at his response. He stood and as he did, scooped her up, propping her on his hip. “Ready, babe?” 

Stella Luna nodded and he started to walk through the hospital to the maternity ward, bouncing her as they turned a corner. She laughed and smiled wide, freezing and tightening her arms around his neck to get him to stop. “Daddy,” she said, her eyes wide in fear. “If I do not like him, will you take him back and get a new one?” It took all his willpower to not burst into laughter at her question and serious face. 

“You can’t take babies back, Stel.” 

Her mouth popped open into an o-shape, her eyes widening even further. “Well, why not? You give him away and try again!” Technically, she was correct, and he had nothing to say until, “Or, put him back into Mommy’s tummy until he is a better baby.” 

He kissed the top of her head, hiding his smile, “No dice, kiddo. Once he’s out, there’s no going back.” 

Stella Luna frowned and warily regarded him, deeming his words to be somewhat untrue. “I’ll ask Mommy about it.” she told him decisively, letting him know she did not believe him in the slightest. “I would like to see her now, please.” 

Stella Luna let her head fall onto his shoulder, her fingers tracing over the ink lines creeping over his neck above the collar of his hoodie. Soon, they arrived at the hallway Elide’s room was in and he let her down, her hand wrapping around his ring and pinky finger. 

They walked quietly, Stella Luna occupying herself by swinging their joined hands between them. Lorcan glanced down at her and smiled, his breath hitching at the knowledge that he and Elide had now created two beautiful and absolutely _perfect_ beings from scratch. He stopped at Elide’s closed door and put his free hand on the doorknob when she squeezed his hand, panic clear on her face and in the way she froze to the spot. “I do not like this, Daddy. Up.” She held her arms up, her hands opening and closing in a grabby motion. 

Lorcan picked her up, rubbing her back over her fluffy fleece hoodie. “It’s all alright, Stel, baby. I pinky promised, didn’t I?” Stella Luna nodded and wiped her eyes with her fists, her bottom lip sticking out. “Want to go see your Mommy?” 

She nodded, “I think I am ready now, Daddy. You can open the door now, please.” Her voice was trembling slightly and quieter than usual. 

Lorcan smiled at her tone and the way she buried her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder. 

The room was soft, a gentle sort of quiet, like lazy afternoons spent napping on the couch or golden mornings that started with his wife curled in his arms. 

Elide was in the same place he had left her in to meet Stella Luna in the waiting room after Fenrys and Nehemia had taken her for the night after Elide had gone into labour. She wasn’t able to tear herself away from the baby in her arms, wonder in her dark eyes as their son slept. 

Stella Luna shifted, peeking out to look at the baby before hiding again, their normally bubbly girl shy. He huffed a laugh and Elide looked up at him, smiling at the two of them. “Hi, Stella Luna. I have someone for you to meet, you know. He’s very excited.” 

“Hi, Mommy,” Stella Luna replied, her voice muffled from where it was still firmly nuzzled into Lorcan. “I would like to meet him later, if that’s ok.” 

“But you were so excited to meet him, baby. What happened?” 

She shrugged and lifted her head, glancing nervously down at the sleeping infant. “Where is he?” She looked at Lorcan who was confused. “When is the real baby getting here? That is not my brother.” She looked extremely unimpressed by the bundle Elide held and neither of them knew what to say. 

Lorcan blinked, opening his mouth, “Stella Luna, babe, that is your brother, lovie. That’s him, right there.” 

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. “But he’s so tiny! I thinked my brother would be bigger, don’t you, Daddy? Why is he so small, he could get hurted, you know, it is not safe to be that little, Mommy.” 

It seemed she was over her initial shyness as she squirmed to be let down. Lorcan set her down and she trailed over, standing on her tip-toes to peer down at the newborn, her little hands gripping the edge of the mattress. “Hello.”

The baby stayed sleeping and Stella Luna looked up at her mother, “He didn’t say anything, Mommy. Why?” 

Lorcan chuckled alongside Elide and sat in the chair next to her bed, leaning over to kiss her softly. Elide smiled and kissed him back before turning to Stella Luna, “Newborns don’t talk, princess. He probably won’t talk for a while.” 

Stella Luna frowned at the baby and climbed into Lorcan’s lap. “I will be very bored, you know. Is he just supposed to stay silent the whole entire time, Mommy?” She tucked her hands into the big front pocket of her sweater, nestling back into her father. Lorcan and Elide shared a look, the two remembering when it seemed like Stella Luna never stopped crying. 

Granted, they were two broke and barely out of college kids who had absolutely no business actually having a kid themselves and no doubt did everything completely wrong. “No, he’ll will still make noise, Stella Luna. Babies cry and laugh and make sounds that seem like words.” 

“Oh. What is his name, Mommy? I think Auntie Mia saided to me and I forgetted it.”

“This is,” Elide tilted him slightly, “Orion Nyx Salvaterre Lochan.”

“Hm.” Was all she had to say as she yawned and her eyes fell shut. “I like his name, Mommy.” With that, she fell asleep, her hands leaving her pocket to grip Lorcan’s own hoodie. 

“Trade with me,” said Elide, smiling at the sight of her sleeping daughter. “I miss that girlie.” 

Lorcan grinned and stood, carefully making sure to not wake the five-year old as they cautiously made the switch. He sat back down, cradling the infant to him, tears pricking his eyes. Elide saw that and laughed, “You big softie.” She shifted Stella Luna and winced, “ _Fuck_ , giving birth is the worst.” 

He huffed a laugh and looked down at the baby, down at their son. “Worth it, E?” He looked back at her, his brow quirked up. Elide nodded, tilting her head to kiss him fully. 

“So worth it.” A gentle coo interrupted them and Lorcan looked down at the bundle in his arms, still feeling an electrified shock pass through him as he took in Orion’s bright silver eyes, wide open as he stared up at him. 

“We did good, didn’t we, Lochan?” Lorcan flicked his eyes up to Elide, no hiding the tears building in his eyes. Again. 

“We did so good, Salvaterre.”

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)


End file.
